Powers of the world
by morphman93
Summary: after the RFI was fired, humanity was saved. Shouldn't everything be over? Why are their conduits appearing agin in the world. New and old enemies rise up as do our heros. Cole/trish eventually Zeke/? come on even Zeke needs some love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello one and all to another story that somehow popped into my head. This story will take place after the ending of Infamous 2, the good ending. I hope all of you will enjoy my new story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't know anything that sucker punch owns or anything related to the infamous franchise. **

"_I sure will miss you brother..."_ A man said in sadness.

The man was looking out into the stormy ocean that the boat was drifting through. His black hair was slicked back. His black shades still on his face. He is wearing a black jacket with the hood resting on his back. The zipper all the way up. He was also wearing green cargo shorts with sneakers. The mans hands were in the jacket pockets as he continued to look out into the ocean. This man was Zeke Jededaih Dunbar. One of the few survivors from the rebels in New Marais. His best friend and brother was behind him in a coffin.

Cole MacGrath, the man that saved the world. The demon of the empire city they called him. The patron saint of New Marais. There were more names, but he didn't really care what they called him. He just wanted to use his powers to help people. He gave the people hope. He showed the people that he was force for good and not for evil they thought he was. Even after all the horrible things that happened to him. The thousands of people he accidentally killed at the blast in Empire city. Zeke betraying him for powers for his own. Trish's death. Hell that was a hard pill for everyone. But he fought on. Zeke sighed again as the memories started swimming in his head. He turned back around and place his hand on the tomb.

"Brother, I know I have said this to you already but, thank you..." A tear rolled down his cheek as he said that.

He looked up into the sky as lighting bolts were seen through out the sky. Zeke stared as the lighting continue to dance through out the sky, looking as though they were searching for something through out the sky. Then something clicked in Zeke's head. The lighting bolts were a little to close to the boat. Now Zeke was already used to the massive about of electricity that Cole produced and used to fire from his body when they were experimenting or fighting side by side. Well, Cole fighting and Zeke shooting from afar with his guns.

"Man, I am known to be crazy sometimes, but I just can't shake the feeling as though you can come back if I open your tomb to the near by lighting." Zeke said to him self.

Zeke told the boat captain what he was doing. Given the okay, the captain stopped the boat and dropped the anchor down into the depths of the ocean letting the boat float in one spot. With the combined power of Zeke and the Captain, they removed the cover of the tomb. Inside lied the hero to humanity. The man that gave humanity another chance to live.

Cole was still wearing the clothes that he wore when he defeated the beast. The scars still on his face even though they are barley noticeable. His shirt that was white with the sleeves were light grey. His black track pants with the white union symbol on it. Zeke just stared at Coles lifeless body and then up to the sky. The lighting them selves started to appear more often and faster now than when the tomb was closed.

"Come on brother, if this works then I am going to buy us enough bear to make us wasted till next Sunday." Zeke said to Cole as though he was still alive. He then turned to the captain. "We should stand back stand back."

The captain nodded and the both of them backed away from the tomb and waited for something to happen. Zeke kept looking at the lighting strikes as they all slowly closed in on the boat. The captain was antsy as all the lighting was getting too close to the boat. As they continue to wait for what ever it is they were waiting for, the lighting was starting striking the boat. Surprisingly, the lightings electricity didn't spread out and shock them, but instead all the electricity were being drawn towards the coffin. Zeke glasses fell a little as he saw what was happening.

"Uh, is this normal?" The captain asked. Zeke didn't say anything.

Hope started to rise in Zeke's body as he saw more and more power going towardsCole's tomb. He knew that Cole's body was like an empty battery that needed a recharge. His body just needed a jump. One lighting strike should be enough to jump start his body to fully absorb the power around him. Looking around quickly, he found a long iron rod that was laying around on the side. Picking it up he quickly got next to the tomb and held the rod near Coles heart.

"Are you crazy? The lighting will kill you if you get struck!" The captain yelled as he tried to pull Zeke back to safety. Zeke punched the captain square in the jaw and stood in the same spot.

"I have done crazier shit than this! Now Get away, something tells me that this is going to get big!" Zeke yelled as he saw massive lighting appear around the boat.

The boat it self, was rocking violently. The winds blew violently around the boat. The captain was holding on to the side of the boat for dear life. Zeke was having trouble keeping balance. At one point he lost his grip to the rod as the boat rocked hard making him fall on his ass. He saw the pipe falling towards Coles chest in slow motion. He reached out quickly hoping he would be able to catch it. Timed slowed as Zeke hand was just a few centimeters away to catch the pipe. The rod just barley touched Coles chest as the biggest lighting struck the pipe and sent the thousands of volts into Cole's body. Zeke was pushed back from the force of the lighting hitting the rod and causing a massive electric explosion.

Zeke groaned before he saw what was happening. Cole's tomb was being engulfed in electricity. A minutes passed as the lighting continued to send the electricity towards Cole's body. When the lighting passed the tombed was glowing from the inside. Smoke rising from amount of power it showed. Zeke scrambled to his feet and went to see if anything changed with Cole. His face didn't show it, but inside he felt disappointment. The body still looked the same. Zeke knew it was to good to be true. He looked up in the sky as tears started to roll down his face. The Captain got hold of his nerves and placed a comforting hand on Zeke's shoulder.

Thats when the Captain notice something. He squinted his eyes and focused it on Cole's hand. A few minutes passed before he saw it. Cole's finger moved. He told Zeke what he saw and Zeke raised an eyebrow and started to stare at the body also. What Zeke saw was little traces of electricity lines appearing on his Cole's chest. Zeke's eyes widen as he saw more lines appear on his chest before his arms were engulfed in electricity. Zeke knew that when that happened, Cole was either draining power or getting a new power. Now thinking that Cole's body just absorbed all that power, it was just trying to get rid of excess power. Then Zeke knew it was the lather as Coles body was suddenly lifted up into the sky as it was curled into a ball as electricity was surrounding his body.

"Hit the floor!" Zeke yelled as he dropped to the floor and covered his head.

The captain did the same as Cole's body now was stretched out and each of his limbs were shooting out a huge line of electricity till his body fell to the floor with a hard thump and the smoke coming off his body. Zeke waited a few seconds before moving his head to see what happened. He saw Coles body out of the Tomb and on the floor of the boat. He crawled slowly towards his body. He reached out tentatively with his hand and checked for a pulse. He gasped as he felt a slow pulse coming from Cole. Soon a grin appeared on his face.

Zeke jumped in the air and yelled in happiness that his brother/best friend was alive again. The captain looked at Zeke before Zeke explain what happened and to turn the boat around and started heading back to New Marais. When Zeke calmed down, he carried Cole's unconscious body to the bed that was on the boat. Zeke took a chair and sat at the foot of the bed. He knew it was going to be either hours or days before Cole wakes up. He got comfortable and and dozed off to get some sleep.

_Some were in the abandoned Empire city_

Empire city, the place were it all began. Were the ray sphere was activated and gave powers to Cole. The place was almost a waste land thanks to what happened when the beast came sooner than expected and destroyed everything in its way. The buildings that were left standing were now just covered in dust and plant life that grew over them. The ground was littered with the skeletons of the dead. They didn't seem to disappear as though some kind of force was protecting them from eroding.

In what used to be a park, there was a hill that had some signs that were placed there. Most didn't survive and a few were still readable. The one that survived belonged to Coles dead girlfriend, Trish. The sign wasn't much, but it did have a picture of her with a rosary on it. Then it started the move. It move slightly at first before the sign started to shake more and more violently. The grounded started to move. The ground started to rise before a hand shot out of it. The hand moved around before a second one appeared next to it and it started moving the dirt around it. Soon a body started to rise from the ground. The person looked up and surveyed her surroundings. She looked at the sign that said trish and though that it was her name. Trish didn't know anything or the reason why she was in the ground.

She wasn't wearing any clothes making her nude as the day she was born. She covered her self as she looked for something to cover her self with. As she searched she only had one thing in mind.

"_Cole..."_

_New Marais boating Docks._

The boat arrived back a few hours later. Zeke was awake and was making preparations for Cole's body to be moved to a near by hospital. The boat was docked and the Captain got a hospital bed ready. They carefully moved Coles body to the bed and covered his body with a blanket. Zeke quickly wheeled him to the hospital with people point at the bed and whispering among them selfs. Zeke rolled his eye behind his shades but a smirk was on his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyones face when their hero returns. Oh he can just see all the chicks that will swarm him on how he came back alive. When he entered a hospital, he told a doctor on what happened and to keep it a secret to the public. The doctor nodded and took Cole to a privet room for him to stay till he wakes up. Zeke sat down in a chair and sighed in relief. Thats when he heard something on the a the TV. He looked up to see the news talking about the world. He asked if he could rase the volume. An assistant nodded and he got up and raised the volume so everyone can hear.

"**We are receiving report all across the world that people around the world are clean of the plague. Families, friends and everyone is cheering in happiness. But when one rises other things fall. The death toll has reach about two point five million have dropped from dead all over the world. People that weren't infected by the virus are being collected and buried. Scientist are baffled and can't seem to figure out why that happened. That is all we know for know. This is the world new. Thank you and good bye." **The anchor woman before the TV screen went blue.

Zeke snorted, the government trying to get what ever power they had left. The bastards, Cole did most of the work and they saying that it was just some kind of unexplained phenomenon. Oh well, Zeke knew Cole wouldn't care, with that in mind Zeke wondered around the hospital just to wait till the doctors gave him the okay to stay with Cole. He found women along the way, tried to get a date out of them. Failed at every attempt. A doctor found Zeke sulking as another failed attempt for a date. The doctor saw him give out a sigh of disappointment before straightening up.

" , you can go see mister Cole now. He is still asleep, but I estimate that he will be awake soon." The doctor told him.

Zeke nodded and went to his room. He saw Cole had an IV in his arm. Zeke nodded and took a seat near by and got comfortable. He picked up a magazine and started reading. Letting time go by.

_Seven hours later_

Zeke was fast asleep in his chair. apparently the doctor was wrong on his estimate and Zeke fell asleep again The magazine that he was reading was laying across his face. It didn't muffle the snoring that Zeke was producing. While Zeke was sleeping, Coles body stated to stir. His body shifting left and right looking as though he was having a bad dream. A groan escaped from his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the familiar ceiling that all hospitals had in New Marais. Slowly he sat up on the bed and looked around. He spotted Zeke sleeping and a small smile appeared on his face. Then he put his hand on his head as it started pounding. He could feel the heading pounding away inside his skull.

"Ugh this is the last time I drink and absorb a blast core again." He said as that was the lasting he could remember.

"Aw, well if that is the case, looks like we will have to skip the celebrating I had plan when you woke up." Zeke said sleepily.

Cole shook his head as the head ache continued to worsen. Zeke was fully awake to see what was happening to Cole. His arms were engulfed in electricity as he continue to hold his head. Thats when his eyes widen as the memories of everything he did started to piece them selves together. Zeke quickly got to his feet and was about to call someone before Cole raised his hand signaling Zeke to stop. Zeke stopped even though he wanted to do something. When the lighting died down around Cole's hand, he jumped out of the bed, looking as though he was ready to defend him self at a moments notice.

"Whoa man, calm down. No one is going to attack us man." Zeke said as he tried to calm Cole down.

"How can you be so sure Z? Huh, I failed. If I'm alive then that means that the RFI didn't work and the beast and the rest of the conduits are still alive. I mean come on- wait how am I alive at all Zeke?" Cole asked as he relaxed and crossed his arms waiting for some answers.

Zeke gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, it kinda has to do with me using a metal rod and having it close...in a middle...of...a...storm hehe..."

Cole raised and eyebrow that signaled Zeke to answer now or to be a little crispy. Zeke seeing that, told him what happened after the RFI was fired. Cole was surprised what New Marais did for him. Zeke continued his story as to how he revived Cole in the middle of a storm in the ocean.

Cole shook his head at how Zeke revived him. Cole knew that Zeke had to be the only one that would have done that. Well there was Trish. At least after they made up and had a some what relationship. Cole's heart fell a little as the memory of Trish in his arms and watched the life fade in her eyes. Cole never forgave him self seeing as it was his fault. When he figured out Kessler was him from a different time line, he felt that the blame should be placed on him. Cole shook his head as he didn't want to think of that right now. He just wanted to get drunk with his best friend again.

"Well, now that you are awake, you want to get wasted with me back at the spot?" Zeke said with more enthusiasm in his voice.

Cole looked at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was close to seven in the evening, he shrugged and motioned Zeke to lead the way. Cole didn't mind how Zeke was acting considering he would act like that two if their roles were reversed. As they exited the hospital, the few doctors that saw the two of them pass and waved at them. The nurses were watching Cole with wide eyes as the hero was back from the dead. When the two of them went through the front doors of the hospital, the people around them weren't paying attention. Zeke and Cole tried to get through the crowed unnoticed. But with the luck the had, that wasn't the case. Cole accidentally bumped into some one. He said he was sorry and gave a helping hand. The person said his thanks before taking a good look at Coles face.

"_O fuck, this is not going to end well." _Zeke thought. He regretted wanting people knowing Cole was alive since he got to thinking in the hospital waiting for Cole to wake up.

"_This is bad. This is very bad." _Cole thought as he saw the person about to yell. _"Three...two...one..."_

The person yelled causing everyone to look at him. When the crowed saw Cole, they yelled and started crowing around Zeke and him.

"Cole man, can you get us out of here?" Zeke yelled was the both of them were being swarmed.

Cole looked around to see a near by car that was under neath some cable wires. "Zeke get to the car!"

Zeke looked around and saw the car. The both of them were struggling to get through the mob. Soon enough Zeke finally clawed his way out of the mob and ran towards the car. He turned to see Cole was starting to get pulled back into the mob. Zeke cursed and looked around for something that Cole could grab on to. He found a stick and got near the mob and got the stick near the hand of Coles. Cole saw the stick and grabbed it. When Zeke felt Cole grabbed it, he started pulling. Key word tried. Zeke was having a hard time to pulling Cole. Slowly but surely, he get Cole out of that mob and the both got to the car. Cole jumped on top of the car.

"Zeke get on my back and hold one!" Cole said as the both of them saw the people getting closer to them.

Zeke looked at Cole and saw how his feet was glowing with electricity. He then remembered the power he had. Zeke looked at the mob and decided that he wanted to live. He jumped on Cole's back and held on tightly. Cole then pushed off the car with his electric power, causing the two of them launch into the air. Cole landed on the electric cable. He stumbled a bit with the extra weight but regained his bearings and soon the both of them rode the cable towards the place they stayed in New Marais.

For a while the ride was quiet and they didn't mind. When they made it, the both of them sat down on the couch they had and took out a cooler full of beer. Zeke took out two beers and handed one to Cole. Cole nodded his thanks and popped the cap open with his hand. Zeke had his trust bottle opener and turned on the TV. They both sighed in content as they started watching the mindless video on the TV.

_At the docks of Empire city_

Trish was sitting at the broken docks and looked out into the ocean. She felt confused and scared as she didn't know anything. She found some clothes that were still wear able. She now was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had a hood around the neck. Wore some grey pants with some back converse. She just continued to look out into the ocean.

Thats when she heard something faintly. She looked around seeing if she was hearing things. The voice became a little louder as though it was coming closer to her. She didn't see the black ooze that was slowly crawling towards her hand. When she looked down it was already too late. The ooze tried to take over her body, but instead it unlocked something with in her. The ooze made a high pitch scream and crawled away from Trish's body.

Trish for her part was screaming as she felt her whole body was burning from the inside. Her screams were louder as her memories were becoming twisted and dark because of the contact from the black ooze. Her head flew back as screamed s the power bursted out of her. She stopped screaming as the power subsided. Smoke was coming off her body. She looked at her hands as her left felt cold while her right hand was producing fire. She waved her arm trying to get the fire put out. Soon enough, she noticed that the fire wasn't burning her. She looked at both of her hands and and noticed that the changed again and now were looking normal.

"What the hell is happening to me..." Trish said to her self.

**Well there you go everyone, the idea is now out of my head and unleashed into the world. Now that Cole and Trish are alive again, what is going to happen to the world now? What is the reason for them being alive? Well you guys will just have to find out in the next chapter to the new story I have. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it or not. So now I have to go to sleep. Till then everyone, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, I hope everyone like the first chapter for this story. Then again I didn't see a lot of good stories on the site so I thought I would try my hand at it. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Infamous related or anything else that would pop into my mind.**

The sun was slowly rising into the air, showing it it was another day that New Maris and it was another day that humanity had on the earth. Last night at New Maris, everyone was partying through out the night. Loud music, yelling, the smell of bear and food lingered in the air. There was also the smell of sex at some weird parts of island, but that wasn't the point. Right now our hero is about to wake up the another head lipping head ache.

With that said, our hero is now starting to wake up. He let out a loud groan as he slowly rose to sit up on the couch. Both of his hands held his head as the head ache started to worsen as he sat up. Cole opened one eye to see that he was at the home they made here.

The home was on top of a building. It reminded him their old place back in Empire City. They had the beer cooler off to one side, well the empty beer cooler at the moment. The TV was on a random TV show that was left on from last night. The couch that was decorated with Christmas lights, he was sitting on it and a given must for were ever they lived. They also had some fences posted up that hung some old rusted road signed they picked up when they were in town. The neon light that hung on the brick wall that said sexy. The old bath tub they found on the roof top. They never really asked why it was there, but they didn't really complain. Last, but not least, the various shelfs that had the tools Zeke would pick up or find and use to build the stuff they had.

Cole still held his head as he tried to get up. He looked around to see if Zeke was around. What he saw made him laugh. Zeke was snoring in the bath tub with a party hat on. He was also buried under neath all the bear the both of them drank. His glasses were lop sided and both of his arms are hanging on either side of the tub. When Cole took a closer look, he saw Zeke's face was actually covered in lip stick kisses. Cole was surprised that Zeke actually got some. He was going to look for, if they were still here, the women that would be crazy enough to give Zeke a kiss.

With that in mind, Cole went to the TV and places his arms in front of him. The electricity shot out at him in long electric bolts. He felt the electricity his his body with power and getting rid of the head ache. When he finished his arm crackled with the new found power before receding back into his body. He sighed in relief as the Head ache was gone.

"Gotta love electricity." He said to him self. He turned around when he heard a faint scream coming. He quickly turned the direction of the scream and stood in front of a electric wire.

"I just came back to life and there are problems already. Man, when can I ever get a break..." He mumbled.

With nothing stopping, him he jumped onto the wire and he thrusted his arms back as his static thrusters kicked in and his feet were engulfed in electricity. He loved the feeling of him grinding across the wire. It was like he was gliding. Well when he just used the Thrusters in the air, he was gliding. Though gravity did make him drop faster the longer in the air, but the grinding was a whole different feeling. Plus it was faster. He jumped to land on to another wire so he wouldn't lose his speed. He saw a lady being harassed by a couple of Militia thugs that were still around. Honestly, did those idiots ever learn to stop.

Cole jumped from the wire and let his body fall to the ground. He didn't want to as electricity for a shock drop since it would hurt the civilian near by. As his feet touched the floor, he rolled so he wouldn't have made a big crater. Aster all he couldn't get hurt when he fell from tall buildings. The Militia jumped when they herd the thud and quickly turned around. They saw Cole rising up from the fall and they quickly started firing their guns. Cole looked up to see them firing and sighed. He felt his arms getting cold before he lifted one of them up in front of him. As the bullets neared him, a shield appeared and the bullets all bounced off. Cole also felt his power being replenished at the same time since he was absorbing the kinetic energy from the bullets. When the stopped firing. Cole charged at them with the AMP in hand. The thugs barely had any time to reload as the first one was hit square in the chest and was charged with electricity. The second thug was hit in the head as his gun was raised. Cole quickly used this to kick the thug into the air before he twisted his body and hit the thug in the chest to the ground hard and knocking him out. The second thug was slowly getting up as he could feel his body again. That changed when he was hit repeated with electric bolt that Cole.

Cole really liked it when he used the stream line bolts. They weren't as powerful but the multiple hit made up for it. The women that saw all this thanked Cole over and over. Cole just waved that off and started climbing the wall behind him. When he reached the top he saw the sun was still kind of oranges it was still rising up. He also saw the huge mess the town was in. But, nothing like the people cleaning it up from after the whole party last night. He heard the beep from the walkie talky. Cole pushed the button to see who it was.

"Hey brother, that was some party huh?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, especially you and me drank like there was no tomorrow." Cole said as he was jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Hehe, yeah. Anyways, word on the street is that some ice men are survived and were starting to band together again."

"Great..."

"Also you want to get to a TV, you might be interested to see what on." Zeke said before cutting the connection.

Cole raised an eyebrow from what Zeke said. Seeing a TV on a roof top, he jumped off the wired and floated to the roof with his thrusters. His speed grew the closer he got. When he felt he was close enough, he stopped the thruster and rolled as he landed. He got up and walked towards the TV as it started telling the news.

_**People all over the world from the strange phenomenon are healed from the mysterious plague that befell upon us. People returning to their homes. Repots have also been reported that, people that died from a mysterious blast are also starting to come back to life with new found powers. **_

"_Oh fuck..." _Cole thought.

_**Hold on, I have just received a repot that the people that came back alive also have some kind of mysterious powers. We have yet to report on what is going to happen now, but so far when have confirmed that the person responsible for this was this man, Cole Macgrath. We will keep you updated with the latest news. Thank and good day.**_

"Zeke, uh..."

"Yeah man, me to."

"Great can you explain to me why our lives are always like this?"

"Maybe it has to do about the time you walked in on trish and her Ex that one time or maybe the time you streaked with only a chicken head costume on. Or maybe..."

"You know what never mind."

Cole sighed as he rubbed his head. Knowing their luck, trouble was bound to happen to them real soon. He also though about the fact that maybe Kuo and Nix are a live. Hoping that's the case, he was going to wait a few days before looking for them. Most likely they were going to find him first though.

"What's next, Trish is alive and has powers also?" Cole said out loud before chuckling. Sadness was evident in the sound. If she was alive, he really didn't know what to do,

_Empire city_

Trish was testing out her knew powers by firing at a brick wall that was barely standing. She figured that her powers were really hard to control. The fire was unstable and would usually blow up in her face while the ice would make a stream but never freeze anything. The brick wall she was using was still standing strong. There were a few marks but they weren't made by her.

"Why do I have these powers?" She asked her self. He sighed in frustration when the fire and since didn't do anything to the wall.

She continued trying before giving up hours later. She started walking around the abandoned city. Wondering around aimlessly was a daily thing for her now. Also trying to remember who she was is another thing. As she walked, see saw that another black ooze was near by. Trying her luck again, she tried firing fire from her hand. Her eyebrow raised as it actually worked this time but missed the ooze completely. She snapped her finger and saw that it created a spark. Doing it again, the sparks appears and this time made a small fire appear on her finger. She was going to figure this out later, but she was following the ooze to were it was heading.

It took her thirty minutes, but she followed the ooze to the end. What she was was an old hunched back man that looked like one of its eyes were missing. His head had some metal on the skull and the rest made up a cone like shape. Every thing else he wore rags.

Next to him was a women that was covered in black tar from the waist down. She wore a red leather jacket that was also had some black tar on it. She had a shaved head and her skin was almost grey.

"Thanking for meeting me here." The man said.

"Like I had a choice you annoying little man, you stupid golems wouldn't take no for an answer. Even after I destroyed them with my precious." The women said in annoyance as the tar around her continued to be absorbed into her body.

"Now, don't say that Sasha. You know why we are here."

"Yes, yes Alden. We are here to get your revenge on my precious Cole" Sasha said the last part with a dreamy sigh. He may have defeated her at first, but with her mind, it was because of that women at the time. Now that she is gone, he will finally realize the love they have for each other.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked him.

"First we are going to need to make a boat. With my powers, its going to be easy. The problem is that we need a army when we get to New Maris."

"Why there?"

"Because my dear, that is were he is staying now. From what I head over the news they call him the Electric man now."

Sasha shoo her head as the last of the tar was inside her body. She then let the memories that the tar collected enter mind to become one with her. She was also wondering why her powers felt more powerful from the last time. She heard metal scrapping and banging near her. She turned to see that Alden had his hand raised int he air and was already constructing a boat made out of the rubble around him, she knew that his powers increased since he wasn't able to do that in the first place. Then a memory struck a nerve. The face of that women.

"_Great, now that bitch is alive to..."_

Trish left when the metal was starting to move. While she was running, her mind was split into, one side of her mind was telling her to follow them without being seen and so that they could find the Cole person. The other half was telling her to go with them and cause as much chaos as possible. The two sides were trying to get the upper hand inside telling the good and bad choices in which she should take.

She didn't notice the tar wrap around her body before it was to late. She was violently pulled back to the two people and was held in front of Sasha. Alden turned his head slightly to see what Sasha took and his eyes narrowed when she saw it was her. He used his other hand to make metal spikes surround the women.

"Now, tell me why you are here before I rip the flesh off your body?" Sasha said as the tar tighten around her.

Trish couldn't speak because of two things. One, she didn't know who they were and two, she could barely breath. She continued to struggle as she could feel the pressure increase slowly. She didn't even notice that her frost powers activated on her own and slowly from the inside the tar was freezing. Sasha didn't know it was to late. Trish felt the pressure lessen as the tar hardened. Trish used what strength she had and broke the tar out.

Alden saw this and made the spikes fly straight at her. Trish using instinct to guide her actions, rolled to the side and fired off a perfect fire stream. When it collided with Alden, he was lit on fire. He screamed as he tried to get the fire off him. Trish didn't have time to admire her work as she had to jump over a stream of tar that was shot her way. She quickly brought up her frost arm and fired off a blast of ice. When the two elements collided, Sasha was blown back from the force of ice making her tar solid.

Trish took that distraction and ran away. She ran as fast as she could before she lost sight of them. She continued to run till she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped, she was some were in the middle of a forrest. She had to guess that she was at the out skirts of the city. While she was catching her breath she found a mad that wasn't destroyed and picked it up. Thinking that she really didn't have anything to lose, she was going to head to New Marais. She stopped when she realized that she needed a boat. She didn't want to, but she needed to make a plan first before becoming a stowaway on Alden's and Sasha's boat.

_New Marais_

Cole felt a chill run down his spine. Brushing it as the wind giving him the chills, he continued grinding from wire to wire, just wanting to make sure that no one was in trouble. He saw the many people were cleaning up his mess. Cole jumped down and landed with the usual thud. Someone saw him an waved at him. He waved back and he started to help out with the clean.

Hours past, as the town has finally cleaned up the streets from last nights party. Everyone was thanking and waving at Cole before they started heading towards different directions to do what they do. Cole looked around and felt that the air around him felt more dense than normal. He looked around to see what was causing it. He looked up into the sky and saw that it was becoming a darker shade of red than it suppose to be. Taking that as a sign, Cole ran towards were he thought that he ended everything.

Cole reached the church in no time to see that his fears were correct. A mass of red and black energy was swirling around in front of the church. As the energy grew in size so did the violent winds that the energy was causing. The energy soon started to take shape of a human figure. Cole was making the electricity appear his arms so he was ready. As the energy died down, a huge human like thing as standing. Cracks with red energy covered the body. Its eyes were bright red as though it was going to shoot red beams from them. Cole heard the beeps from his phone thing.

"Uh Zeke! I'm going to be a little busy"

"Well what ever it is your doing drop it! The Beast is back brother!" Zeke said franticly.

"That's were I am! Woah!" Cole said before jumping out of the way from the giant foot that almost crushed him. "Yeah I'll get back to you when I'm done here." With that, he shot off the phone and jumped int to the air to activate his electric thrusters. He was about to fight the beast again. This time though, he is going to take him down for good. Hopefully.

**There you guys go. Another chapter I was able to get out of me while I'm in college. Hope you guys like it **


End file.
